My Threadbare Couch
by SUPER AMAZING
Summary: I was very acutely aware of the feel of my threadbare couch against my back as Edward's hand began to slide up my skirt" Bella's memoirs of her first sexual experience with Edward, age fifteen. R&R. Lemony.


**Disclaimer: **In all fairness, if I was Stephanie Myer would I publish my work on fanfiction? I think not. I'd market it and make some money off it. So no, I claim no ownership over any aspect of Twilight.

**A/N: So, this is my new one shot. So far it is remaining a one shot. I've noticed that people are quite bad for leaving reviews for one-shots. But please, it only takes a second, and I really appreciate it. I also offer banners/wallpapers for the nicest/funniest review, your choice, whatever you want on them. So, it's worth it! Swing on by my other stories if you get the chance! Thanks guys!**

**- Ciara**

**Summary: **So this is a different Edward and Bella, a younger version, they're fifteen and this is an account of their first sexual experience together.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

What had started out as an innocent teen make out session had quickly progressed.

The radio was playing softly in the background, a love song, at least there was some element of romance to this. Although lying on my couch wasn't exactly the ideal location I'd pictured in my head.

As I listened t the gentle tones of Glen Hansard I imagined it was Edward strumming guitar and crooning softly in my ear. Maybe he would some day. He played piano for me sometimes, although he was embarrassed about it.

_I don't know you  
But I want you  
All the more for that  
Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react  
And games that never amount  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out_

My breathing was shaky and uneven, I was nervous as I felt his hand slowly sliding up m thigh, under my skirt. I had expected this, we were fifteen, we'd been dating for six months, this was expected by now. If not more. I had never done this before, never had a boy touch me _there._

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You've made it now_

I'd wanted this, Edward had looked me in my eyes as his hand had first begun it's journey from my knee, silently asking me. Of course I'd wanted this, anythign which allowed me to get closer to Edward I welcomed. But this was intense and intimate and I was very acutely aware of the feel of my threadbare couch pressed against the exposed slit of skin on my back where my shirt had ridden up.

I could tell Edward was nervous too, his breath came out in short gasps against my lips and his fingers faltered slightly when they reached the elastic of my underwear. I had half expected this to happen today and had worn nice underwear, so rare was the time we were left completely alone I thought Edward would want to make good use of it.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back  
Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black  
You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won  
_  
I clung to his neck fiercely and kissed him, his tongue was haphazard in my mouth as all his nerve went into sliding his hand under my panties. I thought to spread my legs wider as his first finger touched me. I realised I was wet, I hadn't expected to be my first time and I'd been worried about that.

His finger slid into me, his hand moving my panties to the side, he slowly pushed it into me rhythmically. My hands moved from his shoulders and slowly down over his chest. I could hardly breathe I was so nervous, but I felt that if he was touching me I should touch him back. I fumbled his belt and zipper opening, Edward tensed above me, it felt strange to be undoing a belt from a different angle, I was so used to just unbuckling my own.

My hands paused as I willed myself to work up the courage to do this. I felt another one of his fingers begin to rub me, encouraging me. I slid my hand into his plaid boxers, he was hard. I could feel that as I took him in my hand. I began stroking him, keeping time with his rhythm inside of me. His skin was ridged, I could feel all his small veins under my fingers, his head as my palm moved over it.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
You've made it now_

I felt my walls clench as he slipped that second finger inside of me, his thumb moving to caress the sensitive bud above my entrance. His tongue traced my lips as my free hand clawed his shoulder. I heard his breathing grow more ragged and laboured as the speed of is fingers quickened.

I continued to pump him until I felt him spurt his warm cum onto my hand. I felt immensely proud of myself that I had made him come. I concentrated on the way his thumb was now rubbing circles and spread my legs further, allowing his fingers easier access.

His free hand fisted in my hair and I felt my stomach begin to contract as I began to shake, waves of pleasure shooting through me. An involuntary moan escaped me and I felt Edward smile against my lips, equally as proud of himself.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
You've made it now  
Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing along_

His fingers emerged from my underwear, and he readjusted my skirt. I zipped up back up and kissed him softly. He pulled away to shoot me a crooked smile, which I returned.

_I'll sing along._

* * *

**A/N: So that's it, what did you think?**

**Comments/questions/queries?**

**Reviews are appreciated! Remember there's a banner/wallpaper of your choice for the nicest and funniest reviews!**


End file.
